Tofu sucks
by Zianna
Summary: Bebe and friends learn that boys you've known forever can sometimes be better then shoes. And a small town high school is the perfect place to learn this! many side pairings. Main: KYxB, SxW or WxC,and KExOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first ever South Park fic! Uh... it's named Tofu sucks cause my friend randomly gave me the name while we were IMing :D. So here is the fan fic! The person who is talking changes every chapter. So right now it is Bebe and later maybe Wendy or Kyle... Their are quite a lot of side pairings...some ho o while others Hetero... the main is KylexBebe, though.

I don't own South Park...Only Nat .

* * *

_Chapter one_

I brush my hand throughout my dirty blonde hair quickly, because I really don't have time to brush it. I sometimes wish I didn't live in South Park, where you don't get a car until you're thirty, sometimes not even then. Unless you whore around a bit, like let's say a certain Eric Cartman's mom. Afraid that I look like a mess I examine myself in the mirror, my round face is fairly blemish free and my make up looks good. Thank God for that.

I glide down the stairs, taking each step in ease, I grab a low fat protein bar as my mother starts to yell. "BEBE! Hurry your ass up!" The barbie doll I call my mother tells me. I just rush outside to see my two best friend stalling the bus driver. Well the one with the glossy dark hair is while the other one is making motions for me to hurry my ass up, so I do.

When we finally make our legs skip on the bus stairs and onto the damn thing the doors close tightly and we all take a seat, I sit with Wendy, the glossy black haired one, and my other friend, a girl with choppy brown hair, sits next to some younger guy, one I don't know well. They both glare venomously at me, and I sink in my seat, but alas I am surrounded.

The brunette dives in first. " Bebe! We are going to be late!' She scolds me but I look at her, one of my eye brows up. She hates school with a passion, so I can't help but wonder what is up.

Wendy is quick to follow, but no longer ranting at me. "But you hate school... Nat, you have complained every day for like the last three quarters who went on and on how you wish it would die...now you want to go?" She says it in her _ranting to Cartman about saving the trees _tone, which causes Nat, or better know as Natalie, to squirm a bit. I'm just happy the focus is no longer on me.

Nat blushes and sicks her tounge out. "This is not about me! This is about Bebe making us stall for her, daily! We still have one stop left!" she tells but then she calms down, as if in thought then declares. " I am no longer mad at you," and then she gets up, while the bus is moving, and sits in the empty seat behind us. Like nothing happened.

Wendy isn't too fast to forgive. " God! Bebe, we can't keep stalling!" Soon she calms down as we get to the last stop. So do I. I guys who get on are totally hilarious in that I swear they are being totally serious way. The bus come to an halt, the bus driving pauses to give all three of us a dirty glare, I don't think Wendy or Nat noticed. Not like they would care if they did.

"DAMMIT CARTMAN!" The first one yells as he sits where Nat was sitting, directly accross form me. His red hair it coming through a hat, as he rubs his temples, looking upset. His name is Kyle and he has about the nicest ass....ever.

Next comes on a thick set guy who is laughing. " A Jew becoming president?!?!? HAHAHAHA! Like that'll happen!" He keeps on laughing is fat ass off until he takes a seat next to Butters. I can't help but feel bad for the little blonde , but I say nothing for I really detest Cartman, I can see why Kyle does too.

Next up is Stan Marsh. He is a pretty reasonable guy. Soon he sighs and he takes the seat behind Kyle, next to Clyde. " Cartman.... you should probably shut up before Kyle gives you a nose bleed," he says in that monotone he uses when they fight. He looks over to where Wendy and I are , and waves in greeting.

Last is this blonde guy. He has messy blonde hair and wears a lot of orange, has since we were kids. He takes a seat next to Nat who looks like she could explode from being happy. " I think it could happen. Don't you think so, Natalie?" he says gruffly. I'll give Kenny this: His voice is sooo fine.

Natalie thinks for a moment then answers," Yeah. He might help out our economy!" She said, nodding her head. Wendy, of course, goes off on this tangent about trees. I don't think anyone listens.

Cartman scoffs. " Why are you agreeing with Kenny? He's too poor to pay you for your friendship. Shit, he's too poor to pay for anything at a Dollar store!" This of course gets a chuckle out of some but I can see Kenny glaring at Cartman, and so is Nat.

Kyle puts one of his hands to his forehead, pulling a Stan for a moment. "Can you be any more of a jerk?" Kyle says as he glares at Cartman this is batted with a: SHUT UP JEW! and soon the two are off. Fighting. This is when it gets entertaining. Just watching them fight can really do one good. It makes your life seem a little less sucky. I look over to Wendy, who is listening to her Zune. Not really into the fight anymore. Then again, she never finds them as entertaining as me.

Nat sighs before fishing out an ipod out of her bag, sick of it all. Soon everyone on the whole bus has their i-pods on...except for Kenny, Kyle, and myself.

Kyle smiles at me. " So we both know why Kenny doesn't have an i-pod...so what's you case?" he asks me, nicely. Only to get socked in the arm by Kenny, though not in anger. I shrug.

I contemplate my answer before I spill. It's a pretty good reason. My mom won't let me... I don't know why but she thinks they are for ugly girls and she won't have her daughter become an ugly girl. Thanks mom... thanks. Though I don't say that. What I say is," Uh... I just never thought I needed one." I try to sound cool. In that total Nat way. The way she acts like nothing is a big deal.

Kyle nods. " I see. My mom won't let me have one. She says how it's a waste of money and how I could get books..." he says blankly. I have met his mom, once or twice back in grade and middle school. And let me tell you this: she is like the biggest bitch....ever.

"Yeah... this is what his mom does," Kenny starts to imitate Kyle's mom. " Nuh! My little Jewish boy! He will not have a christian i-pod! Here study up on conjoined fetus freaks!" I can't help but giggle. My giggle is girly, but I mean for it to be. I'm the girliest of my friends, and proud of it. I hear Nat laughing too, but not at Kenny. At some crude humour thing she put on her i-pod. She loves that stuff.

Kyle laughs too. " Yeah....that's my mom!" he says it so off handedly, like he is totally OK about talking about her. Maybe cause his mom isn't a plastic freak like mine... Dad left us because of it... Now, she is beginning to be like the second biggest whore in South Park. Next to Cartman's mom, of course who has appeared on like nine crack whores magazines, no joke.

Soon we get to school. I nugge Wendy, she fell asleep. She yawns as we head on campus, it's a small school so I know like veryone in my grade even most of the kids below or above us. Nat grabs my back packa nd whines. "Bebeeeeee can I copy your Pre-Calc notes?" she asks, totally worn out.

I shake my head. " Do it in English, Nat," I tell her as her face drops. She picks herself back up complaining about forgetting to do it. I don't pay her much heed, since she always forgets her Homework, this is nothing new.

Wendy just sighs. She's an A student. I'm an AB student. Now, Nat darling is an ABC student. But we still love each other to death. Wendy will probably give Nat some speech, then threaten to kick her ass if she complains some more. She may not look like it but our sweet little Wendy can be a huge bitch...One that can kick ass too.

I've seen her kick some on many different occassion. Ussually Cartman when we were younger.

Now that brings back some good memories.

I ignore then for a moment to look at Kyle and his friends. You would never expect for them to even know each other. It's so odd. Like Kyle is like the smart, good one in front of adult to like ease over any trouble they might get into. Stan is the relatively normal one with the bad moth and cynical style. Cartman is the bastard. While Kenny is the bad ass.

Maybe they do work well.... in a weird way. I enter Wendy's and Nat's convo at the perfect time.

"So there is this shoe sale at that cute store in the mall!" Nat says as she squeals in joy. Nat may look like a Tomboy but she is the only girl who's love for shoes rivals mine. She is like the alternative one. but still a girl.

I look at her, smiling ear to ear. " The one Clyde's family owns?" I ask, wanting to know. Nat nods. Wendy is also smiling, she is also a shoe fan, though she prefers hats.

"So! Let's all be super nice to him today!" we all say at the same time then giggle. The boys walk by and scoff.

"What the fuck is up with girls and shoes, Man?" Cartman says as he walks by, clearly confused by it.

Stan shurgs. I don't think he really cares about what girls do. I mean he is pretty lax.

Kenny is the one who answers the question. "I think they like having sexy feet," he says in his dull could care less voice. Nat giggles a bit,and Wendy hits her upside the head. Well,at least now we know why she wanted to get to school.

Stan sighs. " But no one looks at feet. I mean no one seriously goes: Hot feet! It's so stupid!" Cartman nodds in agreement.

Yet, Kyle brushes his hand through his hair, well the small part of his hair that is actually peering through that hat of it. I guess he does that when he wants to speak. " I think that girl's where shoes because they think you need to match outfits," he says in a dull tone and all of us girls give him a monotone:

" Duh."

Though Nat is quick to explain. " Unless you're going for that colorful not matching look, but that is the only time when you should be unmatching. Like you don't wear a black skull jacket with a preppy golf shirt. It is just not done!" Nat says in a very matter of fact tone. Cartman has already lost interest and is leaving the group.

Stan looks at her like she's nuts. As do Kyle and Kenny. Nat doesn't go around displaying her girlie attitude. Something bout being insecure, well that's what me and Wendy think.

Kyle looks at his watch and sighs. " Well see you guys in first period," he says as he rushes off. Stan does the same waving a quick good bye to us all.

"Well,bye Kenny!" Nat says, in a light hearted tone as she waves after Kenny, who waves back. Wendy and I smile at her evilly as we look at her.

Nat shallows and blushes deeply.

Wendy and I pull Nat along, she probably wants to know what is up with Nat's sudden crush as badly as I do.

"So! What is with the sudden Kenny love?" Wendy asks, nudging on Nat's shoulder, who brushes her off.

" There is none," Nat says as she blows us both off headed to her locker. Me and Wendy exchange glances then I sigh.

"Poor girl! Did you see how red she was!" we giggle as we both go to our own lockers.

Soon I get into first period. We go to such a small school that I now like everyone in my class, and this is the one class that I have with everyone I talked to this morning. Wendy is in a few higher level classes and the only person I know in my Latin class in Kyle. Though, our English teacher doesn't look pissed. I wonder what is up?

"So class! I have a new seating chart!" I groan with the rest of the class. The only one who looks happy is Nat, who has been stuck next to to that one smelly kid since second qauter. I think some of the guys call him DogPoo. I look over to Wendy who is sitting by me.

"OK! Let's just Hope one of us doesn't have to sit by him," Wendy motions to DogPoo and Nat and I nod in agreement. I have to admit I really did not want to sit near him, and I was so glad it was Nat not me.

The teacher starst calling out names. A first I don't hear any of my friend's names. But of course soon enough I hear mine.

"BEBE! Next to Kyle!" I look over to my new desk, the second row, third pair of seats down. At least I don't have to sit next to Cartman. That would suck. I pick up my things and sit next to him, he smiles and waves as I do.

"Hey! Well at least I don't have to sit next to Cartman!" He says in a light hearted tone, I laugh because I was thinking the same exact thing. I look over to Nat and Wendy, both of which are getting sick of waiting.

"Natalie Voss and Kenny McCormick you sit here!" I can see Nat's face bloom as she takes her seat behind me, blushing when she realizes she sure made it to the seat fast. She waves at Kenny who smiles at her as he takes her seat.

"Hey, Natalie. I was afraid I was going to have to sit next to someone lame," he says in that gruff voice of his. Then he and Kyle start talking Nat takes the chance to whisper to me," Did you see that! I'm not lame!" I reply with a: I thought you didn't like him look.

Finally I hear Wendy's name, she is like across form me, so that's good.

"...and Eric Cartman. Stan Marsh you sit behind them you too Rebeca!"

oh fuck... I feel so bad for Wendy...

"Better her then me," I say, as does Kyle, Kenny, and Nat.

I look over to Wendy, who is glaring daggers at me, but at least she has Stan behind her. Who is totally giving her the most understanding look ever.

"... Well think about it like this Wendy! I'm also between Cartman and Kyle... so we will both hear plenty jew fights! We'll get used to it!" I try to cheer my friend up, and she smiles in thanks. I'm elbowed by Kyle who has this: Am I really that annoying look. I shurg and stick out my tounge. Teasing him fun. I overhear Nat trying to tell Wendy it will all be OK. We are getting shoes.

So today is turning out to be OK.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_So how was that for my first South Park fan fic? Critique is welcome and reviews will be loved! Uh... I rather not ahve any flames... If you don't like it just don't read, kay?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Why hello there! The second chappie! I hope you like. This time it is Wendy... How I love her so. I mean isn't she cute? Hee hee. Next chapter will be Nat then back to Bebe.... so it'll follow that cycle. Unless I feel like changing it up sometimes. Uh... .... I don't know if I should leave the bit about Kenny dying a lot in this. Wendy hints at it somewhere in this... but I'm not sure... advice would be loved. Uh, I am thinking of writing a StanxKyle one-shot! Tell me what you think! Oh... And I have no clue who Wendy will be paired with in the end..._

_**Disclaimer: ... I didn't not do your sibling... I swear**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Wendy_

Hello, my name is Wendy Testaburger and I am here to show the evidence to my case and answer it. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I am here to answer the question that has been on all of your minds this evening.

There is no God.

Why? Why have I reached such an conclusion? Uh, if you must know it is because I am sitting next to fucking Eric Cartman, that's why. Eric Cartman... I mean Stan is sitting behind,and that's cool.... but why couldn't he sit next to me? Why not anyone but... but ...but Eric Cartman!!! Someone... please please...just kill me. Kill me now and get me out of this misery. Or at least tell me this is a cruel joke played on me in an accident of fate! In my aggravation I looks over to my two best friends, or my so called ones to be the least. Both totally happy with their sitting arrangements that's when I notice it is Boy, Girl, Boy Girl....

What are we in the fourth fucking grade?

I put my arms over my head and can't help but sniffle a bit. My life now truly and utterly sucks. I wonder if this is worse then Nat's experience sitting next to DogPoo....I am going to say yes. A million times fucking yes. I cringe as I feel something tap my shoulder....if it his Cartman I swear I'll..

"Hey, Wendy....I'm seriously sorry for you as of right now. I had to sit next to him last time. I would like to say it's going to be OK but... I can't. At least some decent people are close by," It's Stan who speaks,and he gets a laugh out of me. Which is nice, since I've been pretty upset the last couple moments. I look over to Nat and Kenny first and they both seem to be playing Tick Tack Toe. Nat looks crushed when he beats her, though I notice she is just enjoying being next to him. Bebe and Kyle are just sitting there. Taking notes.... Well Kyle is...Bebe is mainly doodling. The girl can't draw either.

They are those real girly doodles. Like flowers and rainbows and stuff. The kind of girly stuff those really preppy girls doodle after they see an scene chick draw some manga. I personally think manga is stupid. A tree wasting useless thing that belongs in the gutter or better yet recycled. Nat thinks it's amazing and has her fair share of the stuff. But, we are friends so I let it slide, like she doesn't get on to me about being a hippie. That reminds me.

I am sitting next to fawking Eric Cartman. Why me? I mean I have been a good girl but somehow I get placed near the more stupid guy in all the the sophomore class. Maybe it I'm lucky I won't have to see him all summer... That's a nice thought. No Cartman... For two very long months... just me and my best friends... well me.

Both of them are going to somehow manage this amazing summer with boys, well Bebe is always wanted and Nat is much more exciting then I while I am left in South Park, helping people. I love helping people just some times I wish I could say no... I want to help good causes not the help pregnant teenagers funds. Well they are the dumb asses who got themselves in the mess, sorry but that is what I think.

Though, Nat reminds me of all the rape cases and I can't help but help out. Though, the whores that sometimes are at the fundraisers I help out I don't pity them I pity the kids they are going to have. That is what I really pity. Though, when I see those rape patients that don't what to kill the baby, I can't help but think: Wow.... That is why I help out at those things... Because I just can't help but not help people who deserve more then they receive.

I can't help but look over at Kenny when I think of this. He has been to every. Single. One. of the poor and needy things I help out with. I notice this a lot too: that sometimes he wears the clothes we hand out, and once I saw him with his mother. His mother is like one of those girls that I sometime see at those teen help things. Though, she isn't a slut. She is simple just one of those star filled eyes girls who thought:' He is the one...' only to have two sons later get beaten and needy. Kenny's dad doesn't live with them anymore... He left.... My mother was gossiping about it with another mom.

I remember he used to get hurt a lot when he was a kid. Other then that I sometimes remember him quickly when I helped out at the soup kitchens way back when... he always seems to be sporting a new scar... But they always seem to disappear... He certainly holds so mystery about him

"Wendy!" I hear the teacher call, and I look up. My day dreams crash as I give one final look to Kenny and Nat, both of which are smirking at me. The class is laughing, the certain jackass next to me is the loudest of them all. Oh, how I wish I could smash his face so hard into something metal... You have no clue how happy that would make me. I look up to the teacher who is ranting about something. I mean it's AP Lit....so it's bound to be something about words.

"Yes, Mam?" I say trying to be polite for spacing out in the middle of class. I mean she could try to be more exciting especially since moving the all A student next to the stupidest asshole ever. I mean is that just way too fucking much to ask for. I'm going to take a wild guess and say yes, Wendy, that is too much to ask for. Silly. Silly. Silly girl. The teachers glare bores into me, like I'm some short of criminal.

She sighs before she continues specking in her fucking man voice. " I want to know what incident is," I give her this: That is all the fuck you wanted to know? Wtf? That is too easy! look before I answer her question with a coming of age moment in a piece of fiction or a piece of action. She literally glares at me for getting the right answer. I seriously do not get the public school system in South Park. Don't think I ever will.

"HAHAHAHA! Fucking nerd!" I hear Cartman laugh beside me. Some people smirk, others give him this: Shut up Cartman look. I just try to ignore him. I can't help being smart.

Well I guess I can but I kind of like feeling special when I answer. Like I am good for something, even if the price is having ass holes like him make fun of me.

The rest of the class breaths by. Most of it was filled with my brooding and I don't feel like reliving the act of Cartman throwing paper balls at me.... Oh how I want to kick his ass, so very badly. So very badly... I would enjoy that so much.

Soon it's lunch, I hardly pay attention some days since I know all the stuff, Nat says I'm lucky. She's the kind of girl that has to study....or she'll fail. So she always stays up super late studying, then she takes the tests and makes Cs and Bs....I almost feel bad for her.

I take my thoughts off Nat and live the last moments of Pre-Calc (only upperclassmen are in this class...all my friends are still in Geometry) and finally the bell rings for lunch. I love how the next class is like my English class, people I know and love are in it. Except Cartman. I cannot see how all those guys can deal with the asshole. I mean he annoys the hell out of me, just saying. Well, in my thoughts I bump into someone, and boy does he smell nice. I look up to see Stan Marsh laughing at me, I blush and try to stutter something profound but nothing comes out, to my embarrassment.

" Uh... Hi, Stanley... I mean Stan!" I say and I want to beat myself up over this. I don't even like him and I act all awkward. It's so weird! I smile, blushing slightly, I must look like a total weirdo.

He just laughs and smiles, he is completely odd in that way. " Hi, Wendy, hows it going?" He says in a completely normal way, I should respond but what comes out is:

"So....I hear that turkey's sometimes drown themselves cause they look straight into rain with their mouths open?!" I can't even begin to say how embarrassing that is... except Stan just laughs at me... I blush a scarlet red as he laughs then finally he pats my head, he's a good two feet taller then me, and says," Wendy! You're hilarious!" Then he says his good byes and I am left dumb founded. I mean I am not funny. No one ever calls me funny. I can't help but feel the warm blush that feeds on my face when I escape to my friends only to find the group of guys eating with them.

Bebz is the first to greet me. "Hey, Wendy! Come sit!" She motions next to her, on her other side sits Kyle and Stan. Across the table is Nat and Kenny, as well as Cartman. I smile and take a seat, not in the mood to grumble over sharing the air with Cartman. Nat also waves a greeting.

"Uh...Hello," Kenny says in that voice of his. He sounds shy, which is pretty cute. Kyle also says hi, and Cartman just eats, I didn't expect I sit and begin munching on some tofu I have when the ass, I mean Cartman starts to laugh.

"SHE'S EATING TOFU! TOFU SUCKS!!! HAHAHAHA! Fucking tree hugger!" I can feel my cheeks turning red as I see Kenny examining my food, probably stuck at what kind of food it is. He talks before Cartman does again.

"Shut up, fat ass," I say, not really caring how rude that was.

What did you say to me?" Cartman yells as he glares at me from across the way. I stick my tongue out and repeat my statement.

In return I get the most malicious: I hate you anyone will ever receive. EVER. I smirk in triumphant as he glares at me in defeat. The first one who says I hate you always loses in our fights, I came to learn this when he used to back off when I told him this when we were younger. Lately we have been tieing up.

"... I've never seen it... in like person... Is it expensive?" He says, his tone completely

and utterly seriously, the table is silent for moments until everyone starts to crack up, I don't because I know why he asks this, I'm supposing Cartman does too because he is always ripping on him for being poor as shit, which really isn't cool if you think about it. Nat, is also concerned looking, as she tries to explain to him what it is, only to receive a cold shoulder.

I bite my lip, he wasn't one to talk, huh? Nat just sighed then smiled, as if she wasn't hurt at all. She has always been almost too good at that, like she enjoyed keeping her life to herself locked into her locket. She does wear a locket though... I'm guessing pictures are in their... Probably of her parents, who died before she moved here with her grand parents, so I guess she has it bad too.

Though soon she plasters a quirky smile on her face and tells us all that naive spelled backwards in Evian.... like the water brand. I can't help but laugh at how simple minded she is.

" See! It's naive to buy Evian! It's so expensive!" Kyle says, as if he came up with the brightest thing ever.

The whole table starts to chat, all with a bit of forced zeal.

Sometimes I feel spoiled... Because as I look around me all these people have problems. I know... because dark looks plaster on their faces sometimes, before they glue artificial smiles on their cool faces. I know that's why they hang near each other, because they understand. They don't ask the questions each of them hates hearing. It's because of that they are friends.

I guess I answered my own question. This is why they hang out with Cartman.

I escape my thoughts, to find Bebe talking coolly to Kyle and Nat, still a bit distracted, while she continues fingering that locket. I look at their faces, they are pretty girls. Extremely pretty. Bebe is pretty in that smart blonde way, the kind of girl you want to be. Nat is pretty in that you that art kid way.

I'm just Wendy. In that wears a lot of purple, short, and still has a baby face way. I sigh as I twiddle my finger in my dark chocolate locks, totally bored, and feeling a bit out of place. I look over to Kyle who is laughing at something Bebe said. Stan is looking at something, while as Cartman is looking to his right. Kenny and Nat have started talk, I only hear a bit of their conversation. It's awkward, like both of them want to talk but can't find the words. So it ends in silence, soon the whole table is in silence as we all leave for class. I shuffle to my next class, thinking that maybe we all need to talk more.

Chemistry.... I replay the word in my head. The one subject I'm not great in. I slink into the class room and take my seat, I got moved to the front of class, but that still doesn't mean I like it. To my satisfaction, a sub walks to the board. This pretty much means free period, since the sub looks like he is about to fall asleep.

I smile as I go over to Nat and Bebe, who have already started to talk.

"Remember Wendy! Shoooeees!" Nat says in a creepy voice as she waves her arms weirdly.

Bebe laughs and then sighs. " The year is almost done guys...Just a few more weeks. Then summer then junior year! Then we get closer and closer to death," She says as Cylde walks by, who gives her a weird look then smiles and waves, before leaving.

Bebe just earned herself another admirer...

"You.... unconscious whore!" Nat says as she looks at Bebe. waggling her finger. Bebe just snorts, in a totally un lady like way, that makes me laugh at all those boys who think she is proper and primp.

Bebe sighs as she briefly takes her hand brushes her blonde locks out of her hair. " Boys that matter never notice me," she says as we both drop the subject.

Nat and I both know what happened with her father,and I also think I saw her look to the side of the class room, briefly. Maybe she has a new crush too? Woah.... first Nat.... now Bebe. I wonder who? I mean Nat's crush is obvious... But I don't think she knows she likes anyone... same with Bebe. That would be...odd. I mean... we used to joke how there were no good boys at this school...Now it seems they are popping up.

Well at least I'll be shopping for shoes soon to distract all these jumbled up thoughts.

Nat seems to think the air has gotten heavy too because she starts to sing _Northern Downpour _by Panic at the Disco.

" If all of life is but a dream! Fantastic posing greed! Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea! For diamonds do appear to be just like broken glass to me!" her singing voice isn't that great, I mean neither is mine but she still tries. I find it funny who picks up the song after her.

"And then she said she can't believe! Genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs. Northern downpour sends its love," It's Kenny, who probably is a secret panic lover at heart. His voice is much better then Nat's, so he isn't that hard to listen too. Then out of the blue even Kyle starts to sing, followed by Bebe who has a wonderful singing voice. So when all my friends start to singing I feel kind of bad for not knowing the words.

Soon we all start to laugh, Nat proud of herself for easing the air. " Hahaha! Kenny! I can't believe you know that song!" She laughs as she starts to chat to Red about Ryan Ross, the lead bassist of the band.

She's obsessed with the guy. Always spouting random info about him...It's quite comical really. Well, maybe now she'll have a distraction and I won't end up hearing about it. I know the most random facts about the guy, facts I don't really want to know about.

Soon the day rolls to an end and I can only think about one thing: Stan.... I mean shoes.

* * *

_Hee hee! Review, please._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Thank you for reading this far! I wrote this as pretty much a filler chapter. Not much action. Though I warn that Nat probably cusses the most out of the three girls. Though her personality is portrayed a bit in this. Hm I'm leaning towards Stendy in this. Ohh and a new character is in introduced! Well on with the fic_

_**Disclaimer: I did not commit said acts, while with said person in that laundry basket!**_

_

* * *

Chapter 3: Nat_

I open my eyes to see my new pair of shoes on my night stand, I put them there so I would wake up in a fantastic mood. For some reason they didn't do the trick and I'm already pissed off at the world. I shuffle my hand around the night stand, my face stuffed into a pillow, feeling around for my clock, when my hand touches it goes off. Just my luck. I make a angry noise as I sit up in bed, tired and angry I woke up early on a Saturday. I ruffle my hair slightly, knowing damn well it is as messy as shit.

My name is Natalie Voss, a.k.a Nat, and I feel like shit.

I quietly get dressed, looking in the mirror to examine myself. Nothing is out of the norm. I am wearing a long sleeved shirt it a cute button on shirt over it. Yeah I know summer is coming but damn! It is also cold is fucking South Park. My jeans have a few holes in them, ones I made myself. Only because ripped jeans are way more expensive then ones I can just buy form Wally world and then make them look cool later. I am wearing eyeliner, dark but not like gothrings around my eyes.

I hate being called emo. I don't even wear that much black! Emo means emotional, I think, so that means every girl on the fucking planet is emo! I just can't stand it. My style is more music freak, in my opinion. In the end I'm pretty normal, andmy hair is always messy, I don't mess with it because all I am doing is walking. I check the time, it's 10:30.

I quietly slip on some old shoes, not wanting to ruin the cute high tops I just bought, andhead out my window, since it's easier this way. Why? Because of my grand parents. I sigh thinking about them and slowly make my way down. I kind of wish it was still yesterday. I mean I was having so much fun with Wendy and Bebe, but when I got home I entered the normal lonely house. I can't stand looking at my grandparents, lately, they both have been bringing up my parents more andmore that I just can't stand it.

I know they are going to follow them soon! They don't have to remind me every second. I briefly look at my House before I start walking, glad to get some fresh air. I usually find myself going to Bebe's or Wendy's on walks like these but today I just feel like waking. Because, knowing Bebe is she is still sleep and Wendy might want me to help her do something disgusting. Like clean out a horse stable. I know you all are giving me weird looks right about now, but I swear she has made me do that before!

I never liked horses and never will after that fiasco. Any who I look up and I'm in that new section of town where that house was built. OK, I swear houses are never built in South Park, it's just not done often. Wendy told me the last new house was built the year before I moved in with my grandparents. That was back in the 6th grade so about five years have passed since a house was built. Half a fucking decade... That's just crazy. So I decide to see if anyone my age moved in, knowing South Park there will be. As if some kindof holy being was watching sure enough this girl with blonde hair steps out. Well... she's cute, I guess. She notices me right away and comes running.

She has these wide eyes and this pink blush on her face. I hope I won't have to tell her I don't roll like that."Hi! Oh! I just moved here!" She speaks in this annoying ass monotone, but I guess it can't be helped. She could of had a really preppy voice, so I let it slide. She sounds a little like Bebe but deeper. I figure that flush most mean she's not used to the cold.

"Anyways... It's all so new," her voice isn't as annoying, witch it good because I could only handle so much of that. Maybe she does it when nervous. I nod my head, I've been there.

I decide that maybe I should voice that thought. " Yeah.... I moved here a while back... But I know what it is like. Have you been to good old South Park U.S.A before or is this your first time riding the ride," I try not to say it too sarcastically, Bebe and Wendy are always telling me I have a habit of sounding meaner then I mean too. And something about how it offends some people, to my luck the girl just laughs.

"Haha! Nah, I've been here before. My name Kelly and you?" Kelly. Why the fuck does that sound so familiar. Though, I can reassure I've never met her before... I think. Almost positive I haven't met her, since her voice is pretty distinct. But something is ringing a bell... I'm just not sure what!

"Oh.. the name is Nat," I don't give my real name, Natalie, because that would be stupid and a waste of my time. I hate when people call my Natalie it's like salting the wound. She looks at me a bit confused, like she hadn't heard me.

I about face palm when she starts to talk again. "Did you say your name was Cat?" I look at her with this: What in the world are you smoking and where can I get some? look. I sigh and decide to repeat my name.

" My name is Nat," I say, without mumbling. This time she gets it and nods, smiling a bit. Then she starts telling me how she hates when people mumble cause then she can't understand, I kind of stop listening due to the fact that I really want to know why I think I know her form somewhere. I sigh and decide that it'll come to me sooner or later.

"So, Nat, uh.. I have to unpack maybe I'll see you around school? What grade are you in?" She asks me this and she starts to walk away, she's a blunt one that's for sure. I start to take my leave too yelling back," I'M IN TENTH!" In response she yells to me that she's in the same grade.

I'll have to introduce her to Bebe and Wendy at school on Monday, and maybe they too get that weird sense of: I THINK I KNOW THIS PERSON feeling too. Well, no matter. I start walking towards Bebe's because she should be up by now, kind of sad that now I'm way far away form both my friend's house. I suck it up though, because I really do not want to be alone.

I walk slowly, and bored, because I'm not in the mood for running. I just an so drained, and I have no clue why. I mean that girl distracted me a bit but my mind is on some short of like I can afford drugs. I'm addicted to music and when you buy too much music and manga you can't afford anything else.

Fucking of course I walk into someone. My first thing to say is," Watch where the fuck you are going! God Dammit! " I know.... totally rude. But I'm kind of just out of it today so I don't really care. Tomorrow I might care. But not today.

" Your mouth is starting to be like Cartman's. You don't want to be like that Fat ass do you?" I look up too see that I just cussed Kyle out. Well... that was a smooth move. I curse under my breath before I glare at him, my eye twitching ever so slightly. Only because I'm not in the mood.

" Piss off, Kyle. Don't compare me to him! Dammit.... do you by chance have the time?" I say, in a civil matter, not really caring about the time, but you can always use that as a small talk starter or a way to distract the person form realizing you cussed them out just a few moments earlier. Though, Kyle gives me this: What the fuck is your problem look before giving me the time. 2 hours have passed and it's now 1:30. I've been walking for longer then I thought. I thank him curtly before I continue on my way.

"What the fuck is your problem, Natalie!?" WHO CALLED THAT! WHO!? I begin to think on whether I should answer him or not. Of course I can't let my big mouth stay closed.

" Period," I say as I leave him, blushing a bit. Cute little jewish boys, I can't help but tease them. Though, I can't say me and Kyle are close friends. I mean yeah we know the basics on each other but that is about it. I continue on my merry way, no particularly interesting thoughts gracing me with their presence as I make way to Bebe's. It's a pretty long walk away so by the time I get there I probably look like a mess, and her mom will probably give me a dirty look.

She doesn't like me. It's because my grades aren't great, I have no parents, and the way I do my look. At least I'm not Goth... I'd have to kill myself if I got that far... well or at least kill someone else. And I'm not blonde... Bebe's mom finds every little detail about me and somehow twists it. Luckily, Bebe still loves me even if her mom thinks I'm Damien's sister. I knocked on the door, and to my complete and utter joy Bebe answered it, though she looks tired.

"Nat.... What are you doing here.... Do you not realize how early it it?" She says it in this: There better be a damn good reason for this shit tone andI feel my self slinking into the back ground. I rub the back of my head nervously before answering with the truth.

" It's almost two!"

"... On a Saturday! So what are you doing here?"

"I got lonely... and I can't stand my house these days..." So it wasn't the whole truth. I left out that part of death and how everyone I know is going to leave me behind. Does that fit into loneliness? It does now. Bebe sighs before opening her door more letting me in. I smile as I come in, leaving my shoes out doors. Only because I'm so used to doing it at my house I forget others don't really give a shit.

I come into Bebe's house, and you can tell right away only females live in it. I finger my locket as I take on uneasy step. " Don't worry, mom's not home. And I'm calling Wendy now!" I smile at Bebe, as she reassures me of my unspoken woes, she really can read my like a book. I brush myself off as I sit on her couch, kind of absent mindedly. Bebe returns from the call and sits down next to me. I look at her, trying to fake a smile. I'm good at that for the most part.

Her glare bores into me. " Stop giving me that weird ass smile!" I about drop off the floor. Maybe I'm not as good at it as I thought? I recover giving her this sad look. I repeat the sentence that I am lonely.... only to receive an angry looking Bebe with a clenching jaw in return.

" Nat..." I know she is pissed, I can tell by the look that is dancing on her face. It's get silent as I try to think of something to say.

" Uh...are you mad at me?" I say this in a small voice, the kind of voice I, for one, used too much a a nine year old kid. Back when Mom was sick. For the first year after the car accident. That little voice we all have deep within our childhood. The voice you use when you feel that small and I look at Bebe, trying not to look too pitiful.

Bebe rubs her temples and I am forced to make an: Oh shit face but this face must of made Bebe laugh because she chuckles. " You know you wear your emotions on your face right? Anyways.... no I'm not mad. Just annoyed because my mom woke me up early to tell me she was going shopping.... That would depress you too!"

" Uh... Can't say it would, Blondie."

"Shut the hell up, Emo, before I kick you out of my house!"

" That was mean..."

" It was meant to be mean,"Bebe says with an icy tone. I don't look at her, trying not to be mad because I know she's just irritable because of her mother. The mood gets awkard as I swallow a thin gasp of breath and at this moment Wendy comes into the house, not even bothering to knock. I thank whoever is watching me up there and look at them both, trying to fake a smile.

"BEBE! She is doing that thing she does when she's upset! She's doing that thing where she smiles all fake like!" Wendy cried out as she plops down on the couch, looking at me with a hint of pity. Fuck. The one thing I don't need right now is fucking pity. I need friends who love me with out the pity?

Am I asking for too much? Should I make a return? CANCEL ALL MY ORDERS? Dammit.... I'm fucking insane. "Guys... I have reason to believe that I am insane. Not a good insane as in lonely insane... Insane in that total... I think everyone is going to leave me way," I say in a faltering tone, I know this is not a big deal. I know... But something in my heart is screaming. And I want to get rid of it because I hate feeling like a sappy girl who watches way too many dumb sitcoms.

Both of them put their arms around me. " You're not insane!" Bebe tells me as she hugs me and I come clean about today. She must be in a better mood.

"Am so! I told Kyle to fuck off and that I was on period... I wonder if he is still standing in that same spot..." I say as I start to tear up, I can hear Wendy laughing beside me. Bebe starts to laugh as well and we are all put into a fit of giggles.

"NAT!" Bebe says in between laughing. " I cannot believe you told him that!" I shrug. I was pretty pissed of this morning. but already I am feeling a lot better hanging out with both of them. That's when Wendy tells us both to be quiet for a second.

"OK! Before I got here I asked my mom and dad if you guys could come over and they said yes! Well they said I could have company and that translated into: Bebe and Nat can come over!" I smile because Wendy's parents don't mind me much, and are pretty nice.

Oh and it'll be nice to get out of the house.

I look over to Wendy. " Hey, Wendy, can I borrow your cell so I can call my grandparents?" I say in a pretty lax tone. Wendy tosses me her phone as Bebe goes upstairs to get some stuff. I dial my phone number and put it too my ear.

"Hello?" my female guardians voice is cold and ice even through the phone. I swallow before answering.

"It's Natalie, Mam. May I spend the night at Wendy's?" I always have to say things in a polite tone when dealing with her, she's gets super angry if I say it in a disrespectful way. The only thing she is lax about is grades. I don't understand her at all.

"Be home at a reasonable time," and the phone goes dead.

I sigh softly as I toss the phone to Wendy. She gives me this understanding look that I shrug off. " Well at least I can go!" I say happily, and she smiles as well. That's when Bebe returns form upstairs, with this huge bag.

" What the hell, Be!" I say as I look at her huge bag.

"What's in there?" Wendy asks, as she stairs at the bag. Bebe gives us both this evil look and I look at her confused, and concerned. Because the look on her face is darn right scary.

"You'll see..." And with that we all leave, Bebe locking up her house a note saying where she is and the adventure to my home starts. We're only going so I can pick up some stuff and well... I think both me and Wendy really want to hear what the fuck is in the bag.

"Guys! Chill!" Bebe says as we make it to my house, Wendy and I badgering her the whole time about what was in the bag. Also some part of the conversation was all three of us complaining about not having cars. Bebe promised she would tell us after I got all the stuff I needed for the next day. I rush in and out of the house, exchanging little words with my family.

"Spill!" Both Wendy and I tell Bebe who smiles smugly, this must be an good idea.

" We are going to egg and TP someone's house guys!!" Was all Bebe said. All I know is that tonight is about to get much more interesting.

* * *

_Ha... That was a fun chapter to write. Originally they were going to egg/ TP Cartman's house but I'm not so sure now. reviews will be loved!_


End file.
